Dr. Faker
| appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | occupation = Scientist | relatives = * Kite Tenjo (son) * Hart Tenjo (son) | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Dr. Faker is a genius scientist and Numbers Hunter is serving as the main antagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. He instructs Kite Tenjo into collecting the "Number" cards and wants to conquer Earth and destroy the messenger of the Astral World. He is also the father of Kite and Hart Tenjo. He is able to see Astral's aura through Heartland's cameras. Personality In the past according to Astral, Dr. Faker used to be a kind person as he built Heartland for children. Nonetheless in the present, he is a cruel and malicious man. He is obsessed with destroying Astral World and Astral himself. He sees Hart Tenjo as nothing more than a weapon, but he showed great concern when Hart's powers were taken by the Tron Family. He also does not care about friendship as he was willing to sacrifice Kazuma Tsukumo and Tron to The Door in order to get what he wants. It's also shown that he doesn't care about his sons Kite and Hart, only considering them as trivial sacrifices for his goal, to destroy the Astral World so that the Barian World can give him the power to rule the Earth. Anime biography History Dr. Faker is the the creator of Heartland. He founded it with the intention to help poor children, but also intended as a place that everyone can have fun. Five years ago, Faker worked with Byron Arclight and his son Chris. They were attempting to find the door that would lead to parallel worlds. Arclight suggested they ask Kazuma Tsukumo for help. He was an adventurer who was also searching for the same door. Kazuma agreed to help them. After examining their theory, he told them what was wrong with it. They had been operating under the assumption that were twenty-one passage points. By analyzing that data, they could determine where the door would appear next. Kazuma revealed that there were actually twenty-three passage points, something he had determined while adventuring. With that new data, they determined where they needed to go. Chris stayed behind, leaving Byron, Kazuma and Faker to travel to the destination. When they arrived, Kazuma saved Faker from being crushed by a boulder trap in the temple. They reach a dead end, with Faker remaining slightly behind them. The two began to glow red and Faker reads the hieroglyphs below their feet, "when two souls are offered up, the door will open". Faker told them he would find the door to the parallel dimensions at any cost. Kazuma asked Faker if Byron and Faker weren't close friends and Faker responded that if Byron is really is his friend, he should be happy to be sacrificed. Average people like him could hope for no more than that. They fall through the portal, with Byron swearing revenge Faker believed Byron to be dead , but the latter survived and made his way back. As his form warped into that of a child, Byron took the name "Tron" and swore revenge. Kazuma did not return, but was instead trapped in the Astral World. Faker and Mr. Heartland created Kite Tenjo's Deck using science from another dimension. Faker also gave Kite one of his own cards, "Feelings Towards the Future". Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Dr. Faker first appears to Mr. Heartland in order to check up on how Kite's collection of the "Number" cards is going along. He bears a strong hatred towards Astral's race. He ordered Mr. Heartland to place all of the trash collected by the obots into the Heartland Tower so that Hart Tenjo could send the rubbish into the Astral World, using them as makeshift bombs. He claimed to have given up his humanity in order to protect the world as well as Kite and Hart, comparing it to how Kite gave up his humanity to protect Hart. He said he knew that a messenger from Astral World would someday come. The messenger was probably Astral since in his flashback, he was sure that he saw the messenger on a certain day. That day was probably the time when Yuma Tsukumo met Astral. He cleared Mr. Heartland's plan to gather "Numbers" holders together for Kite to defeat through the World Duel Carnival. He occupies a room with a machine known as the Sphere Field, which extracts the energy of the "Numbers". When Kite accused Dr. Faker of hiding the truth about the "Numbers", the latter explained that he needed Hart's strange power to attack the Astral World, and that he fell sick because he used too much of his power. Dr. Faker also refers to Astral as the "original Number". Dr. Faker reveals to Mr. Heartland that the reason for time stopping in Heartland was that waves from the Astral World and another world were passing through Earth. His master plan for wanting the "Number" cards is revealed to be using them all to once again open up the gate that leads to the Astral world before Astral recovers his memories, for otherwise Astral will recover his powers and take revenge against him. Dr. Faker became furious when he learned that Tron stole Hart's power and injured him. Mr. Heartland told him that the people had "strange markings". Dr. Faker then ordered Mr. Heartland to "slice those bastards down" when they come to the WDC finals. Before the finals party, Faker complemented Heartland on how appropriate everything looked for it. He asked if the all the finalists have arrived and Heartland told him that a Duelist named Tron has yet to appear. Faker responded that he has no idea who Tron is. Tron proceeded to interrupt Heartland's speech, telling him that he will crush them. When Yuma and Astral enter Heartland to recover Yuma's lost Deck, Faker confronted them via an oversized hologram. He welcomed both Yuma and Astral, whom he could clearly see. Astral questioned him on why he was collecting "Numbers". Faker revealed he had made a deal with a being from the Barian World. If Faker would destroy the Astral World, the being would give him the power to conquer Earth. Yuma asked how he could use his own children to do so and Faker called them trivial sacrifices. He claimed that in order obtain power, sacrifices were necessary - his own sons, Kazuma and Yuma himself were all part of it. He told Astral he was looking forward to the finals the next day and returned Yuma's Deck to him after dropping him out of the room. While observing Yuma and Shark's Duel during the finals, he was shocked to learn that the "Number" cards had the ability to metamorphose through Chaos Xyz Evolution. When Tron and Kite entered the Duel Tower for their Duel, Faker recognized Tron as Byron Arclight, impressed that he managed to survive and change to his current form, while claiming that everybody who gets in his way will be destroyed. As their Duel continued Dr. Faker listened in silence when Tron started about how he lost everything while he was lost between worlds, and how the only thing he has is revenge. When Tron removed his mask and showed a holographic face of Hart while showing that the two are linked together by causing Hart pain, Dr. Faker becomes infuriated and shouted Byron's name while ordering his men to protect Hart, but found himself unable to do anything as Hart's room is sealed. As the Duel continued, Dr. Faker watched in horror at how Tron was using Hart. He becamehorrified when Hart was for a brief moment considered dead. Eventually, after Yuma saved Hart from Tron's control and Kite Summoned "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" to attack Tron, he watched in satisfaction as he believed Kite defeated Tron. He however watched in shock when Tron actually manages to defeat and steal Kite's "Numbers", believing it to be impossible. Mr. Heartland urged him to stop the tournament due to Kite's defeat, but Faker insisted it was unnecessary. The plan will still go fine as long as they have the Sphere Field. Faker appeared before Yuma and Tron before they began the final match at the "Sphere Field", taunting them both. Manga biography .]] Dr. Faker is a scientist whose objective is to destroy the Astral World. For that objective, he uses the brothers Kaito and Haruto Tenjo. Mr. Heartland revealed that he took Haruto away from Kaito under Dr. Faker's orders. Dr. Faker seems to have manipulated Haruto and transformed his mind so that he would use his powers to destroy the Astral World. Meanwhile, Faker uses Kaito to collect the "Numbers" for him, saying that if he does so, Haruto will go back to normal. While talking to Mr. Heartland, Faker states that Kaito has given up his humanity to protect Haruto, just as Faker has given up his to protect the city. Faker also says that he knew a messenger would be sent from the Astral World and that he will crush it thoroughly, sending its remains back to their world. He claims it's the only way to protect the planet. Dr. Faker also seems to "create" servants to collect the "Numbers". He made a corn into a human , "created" a person from electron drips and gave a doll a life . Then, he sent these three to work as "Numbers Hunters" under Mr. Heartland's orders in the Heartland Theme Park. It is later revealed that Dr. Faker gave the three souls, and that if they failed, they would lose their souls, going back to their original form. This is what happened to both Captain Corn and Thunder Spark. The same would happen to Cologne, but Grandpa Demetto gave her his soul, so she kept alive. When Luna Duels Shark, she says Shark is the only person who can stop Faker's ambitions. Also, after absorbing three consecutive "Numbers", Astral recovered the memory of Dr Faker being his enemy, and that he plans to use the hidden power of the "Numbers" to destroy the Astral World - however, it is connected to this world, so, if the Astral World dies, this one will die as well. Takashi asks if Dr. Faker knows both worlds are connected, and Cologne says that he brought her to life, but that he is a really scary scientist, and that she wouldn't put it past him. Takashi and Tokunosuke get scared on how he knows about that fact but still wants to destroy the Astral World, and on how a man like that is collecting the "Numbers". Yuma says that they have to get the "Numbers" first to stop Dr. Faker's plans, and Tetsuo then deduces the fate of the world is riding on this. Then, everyone, except for Tokunosuke, gets spirited up and say that they will keep on collecting the "Numbers", and that the Numbers Club will protect the world - stopping Dr. Faker's plans. Inventions Faker created numerous inventions during his career, including: * Sphere Field * Duel Anchor * Photon Transformation * Photon Hand * Duel Gazer Tattoo Deck Collected Numbers Dr. Faker collects Numbers in a unique way, he uses the Sphere Field. He has collected 32 Numbers so far, plus 1 Chaos Number. * Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis * Number 7: Lucky Straight * Number 8: Heraldic King Genome Heriter * Number 9: Canopy Star - Dyson Sphere * Number 10: Illumiknight * Number 11: Big Eye * Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Number 19: Freezerdon * Number 20: Giga-Brilliant * Number 25: Force Focus * Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction * Number 32: Shark Drake * Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech * Number 34: Terror-Byte * Number 53: False Skeletal God, Heart Earth * Number 56: Goldrat * Number 61: Volcasaurus * Number 69: God Medallion Coat of Arms * Number 83: Galaxy Queen * Number 92: False Skeletal God Dragon, Heart-eartH Dragon * Number 96: Dark Mist * Number C32: Shark Drake Vice References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters